Interferances and Love don't mix
by GoddessOfTheForest
Summary: Raven and Cyborg are dating. But an old friend of Star Fire's shows up and Cyborg is practically drooling over her. What will happen? what will it lead to? dun dun dun


On The Roof OF TItan's Tower

"What cha doing Raven?" asked an excited Beast Boy.  
  
"Meditating." replied an annoyed Raven with her eyes closed.  
  
"Oh. You wanna go to the movies?" he asked scratching the back of his head nervously.  
  
"No."  
  
"You wanna go to the mall?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you know where Robin and Star went?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine. I'll just go find Cyborg." He said going to the door to go off the roof.  
  
"Finally. I thought he was never going to leave." Cyborg said walking out from behind the door-building-type-thing.  
  
"Yes. "  
  
"What do you want to do?" Cyborg asked sitting down by Raven.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"How 'bout we go to the movies. Like Beast Boy wanted to."  
  
"Okay." Cyborg took Ravens hand in his. But just then Beast Boy ran back out the door. Screaming "HA!!! I FOUND YOU…" but then trailed off when he saw them holding hands. Raven pulled away her hand.  
  
"Cyborg, do you want to go to the movies?" Beast Boy asked determinedly. He wanted to go see that new movie, Texas Chainsaw Massacre dammit, and he wasn't going to give up.  
  
"Umm.. Sure. Raven?"  
  
"No thanks. I'll stay here." Raven answered. Then Beat Boy started to walk towards the door again. And Cyborg reluctantly followed him waving to Raven. She waved back and turned away. She started to meditate, but was distracted by thoughts of Cyborg. _Damn Beast Boy. I thought we might actually get to do something alone together. So much for secrecy too. Beast Boys probably going to tell everyone.  
_  
In Cyborg's car on the way to the movies  
  
"I knew you two had something going on." Beast Boy said  
  
"Listen B-B don't tell any one. Okay?"  
  
"Fine. You're the lucky one." Beast Boy mumbled  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"So.. What movie do you want to see?" Cyborg asked  
  
"That new one Texas Chainsaw Massacre."  
  
"Oh. Okay."  
  
The rest of the way they were silent. Cyborg bought the tickets. And Beast Boy bought popcorn and Drinks for them. When they got in the theatre where Texas Chainsaw Massacre was playing it was jam-packed. And there were only two seats in the very front. Which is where they had to sit.  
  
Back at Titan's Tower  
  
"CYBORG, BEAST BOY, RAVEN WERE HOME!!!!!!!!" Robin yelled.  
  
Raven levitated down the stairs. "Cyborg and Beast Boy went to the movies."  
  
"Oh. Why did you not go to the place of showing movies?" Star Fire asked  
  
"Didn't want to."  
  
"I see." Robin said  
  
"I'm going to my room." Raven said  
  
"Okay." Robin replied. Then Raven levitated back up the stairs and went to her room. She found a book and started to read. Before she knew it she was in a deep sleep.  
  
Down stairs  
  
"How was your movie?" Robin asked as soon as Beats Boy and Cyborg walked in the door.  
  
"AWESOME!!!" Beast Boy said showing his enthusiasm.  
  
"What movie did you see?" Robin asked  
  
"Texas Chainsaw Massacre." Cyborg answered.  
  
"Yuck."  
  
"It was awesome." Beast Boy said.  
  
"Uhh.. Yeah awesome." Cyborg said with his mind on Raven. Then Cyborg left the living room and went upstairs. He then knocked on Ravens door.  
  
Raven woke up hearing a knock. "Uhhh…" she said with a pounding headache. "Who is it?!!!" she said angrily because someone dared to disturb her.  
  
"Cyborg." Raven got up and opened the door.

"Yes."  
  
"Just wanted to ask you something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You want to go somewhere with me tomorrow?"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"That's a surprise."  
  
"I guess it wouldn't hurt to go."  
  
"Great." Cyborg said. Then he hugged her and said "Good night, Raven."  
  
"Night." she said dazed. His touch had made her tingle all over. She shut the door and leaned blushing.  
  
Down stairs  
  
"Where were you all day?" Beast Boy asked the smiling Robin and Star Fire.  
  
"I took Star Fire to the carnival." Robin answered  
  
"Oh. The carnival's in town?"  
  
"Yeah." Robin answered. But just then a picture of an old friend of Star Fires, with blue eyes and black hair came on the huge ass T.V. screen.  
  
"Ice Fire!!!!!!!!" Star Fire shrieked with excitement.  
  
"Star Fire, I thought I'd find you here. I was wondering, since I was visiting E-Arth, if I could stay with you for awhile."  
  
"I don't know. Remember what happened when your sister stayed here." Robin said.  
  
"But that was Black Fire. And I've been best friends with Ice Fire since I was a baby." Star Fire pleaded.  
  
"I guess she can stay with us."  
  
"Thank you Robin." Star Fire said pecking him on the cheek.  
  
"When shall you be…" she trailed off finding Ice Fire not on the screen.  
  
"Why now of course." Ice Fire said from behind them. Star Fire whirled around to see her write there in front of her. She ran over to the figure (with a short blue leather skirt, a blue leather cropped top, and blue leather, so obvious, go-go boots on ) and hugged her.  
  
"It's been so long, Icy." Star Fire said using Ice Fire's child hood nickname.  
  
"Yes. Yes it has." Ice Fire replied.  
  
Then Cyborg and Raven walked down the stairs. "What's all the commotion?" Cyborg asked. But then his mouth dropped open when he saw Ice Fire. Raven glared at him angrily _So much for that date tomorrow. _Raven thought.  
  
"Who are you?" Raven asked.  
  
"I am Ice Fire. One of Star Fires friends. Robin. It is Robin right? Said I could stay here why I'm on E-Arth." she said offering her hand to Cyborg to shake it. But instead he took her hand and kissed it. Ice Fire blushed. And Raven got angry with her boyfriend. _He's never kissed my hand_ she thought sending another glare at Cyborg.  
  
"I'll be happy to show you around the tower." Cyborg said.  
  
"Thanks." Ice Fire answered. Raven kept up the glares. A tear dropped, bead of sweat appeared on Star Fire and Robin's head. And Beast Boy was confused and angry. How dare he even look at another when he has a girl like Raven? Beast Boy thought. Then Cyborg and Ice Fire left the room chattering. "That pigheaded, foul beast, of a man." Raven said levitating up the stairs and into her room.


End file.
